shuichi wonders reloaded
by windless04
Summary: my computer messed up had to re upload


i do not own any of this but the story i have all ways loved thumblina and the song and please i have been having trouble with my computer and i know this is bad and im sorry to those who dont like it

shucihi wonders

hey yuki i was wondering" shucihi walked into yukis study

what the hell do you want brat asked yuki he was typing non stop working on his latest book he paused " well are you going to answer or not

is it possable for someone to be as small as a thumb " where on earth is this coming from and the answer is no it is not

well thumblina is as small as a thumb so your wrong he said laughing he didnt see yuki smack him self in the forehead

you stupid brat thumblina is a book by hauns christopher anderson that people made into a cartoon for little kids there is no way that there is someone in real life as small as a thumb now go away so i can get some more work done.

but yuki yeep ok ok ok i go this way you go back to woah hey dont throw stuff at me ow yuki that hurt" he ran out of the room and went back to watching the movie that he had paused back in the

study yuki was rubbiong his forehead he pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel a headache coming on he got up walked out the door and into the kitchen he grabbed a beer and opened it and took a drink he heard music he walked into the livingroom and saw shuichi sitting way to close to the screen he was singing along with it yuki groans as if the tv was annoying shuichi had to add to it yuki walks back into the study and as he shuts the door he hears shuichi turn the tv up he hears the song

Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

he turned around and glared at the door he shook his head and sat back down at his desk and started to type again but he couldnt think he was trying everything in the other room

Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me

he spun around stood up and stomped to the door he swung it open " shuichi will you keep it down " he shut the door and walked back to his seat he went back to work it was quite then all of a sudden

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all)  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

You will be my wings  
(Let me be your wings)  
You will be my only love  
Get ready for another world of wondrous things

We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings

" thats it he stormed out of his office and shut the tv off " hey what are you doing i turned it down then i couldnt hear so i turned it up a little" he said glaring up at yuki "well some of us have work to do so if you dont mind go to bed you stupid brat i dont have time for you" yuki didnt see it coming but shuichi stood up and slaped yuki right across the face " i am so tired of you putting me down all i did was ask you a question then come back out here and turned the tv up to where i could hear it and you come in here say it to loud you turn it off and start putting me down what the hell is wrong with you" he walked out of the room slamming the bedroom door yuki heard a click he knew shuichi locked the door thank god he had a key made and kept it in the desk drawer he walked into the study and worked on his book for awhile when he knew the brat was asleep he went into the living room turned the tv back on and watched some of thumblina he liked it he would have to watch it with the brat he got up turned the tv off and went unlocked the bedroom door he got undressed and got into bed he pulled shuichi into his arms he whispered in his ear "

Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

" you are my very own thumblina though you may not be small you got a big heart and thank god your asleep nite my love" he closed his eyes and fell asleep he didnt see shuichi smile he wasnt all the way asleephe turned over and kissed yuki on the nose " nite my prince

i wrote this in the hospital i was waiting on my aunt and was bored to death if it not any good im sorry i have trouble with spelling hope you liked this i try my best reveiw


End file.
